


Сказка на ночь

by kiberstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Background Het, F/M, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наконец-то все хоть немного устаканилось. Тони может на время забыть о битвах и присвятить больше своего времени семье. Теперь успевает даже сказку сыну на ночь рассказать. Представим один из таких случаев</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliSventis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JuliSventis).



> Публикация на других ресурсах только с разрешения автора :)  
> Фанф был написан еще в далеком 2012 году @_@

**Сказка на ночь**  
  
  
Статный лохматый брюнет технично прошмыгнул в закрывающуюся дверь спальни сына. Даже протянутое женой : « Ну Тони…» его не остановило, хотя когда это его вообще останавливало? Он уже пять лет живет в браке, а управлять им Пеппер так и не научилась. Просто не хотела. Он ей и таким нравился. Но контроль был, и не слабый.  
  
\- Пааа! – маленькая копия Тони тут же вскочила на кровати, только свет отцовского реактора разбавил темноту. Малыш Джереми не видел отца несколько дней и ужасно соскучился.  
  
\- Да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, - мужчина заботливо уложил сына обратно под одеяло и прилег рядом. – Я тоже по тебе очень скучал. Дурацкие командировки.  
  
Прижав сына ближе к себе, Тони принялся нежно приглаживать взлохмаченные волосы мальчика.  
  
\- Расскажи сказку про принца…  
  
\- Снова?  
  
В ответ Джер развернулся к отцу и прижался ближе. Сильное и мощное оружие. Старку пришлось согласиться и снова рассказать сыну историю, загадочным образом похожую на свою собственную.  
  
\- Мм... Жил-был принц. Он был очень красив, знатного рода и умен не по годам. Родовым поместьем служил ему огромный роскошный замок в самом центре его королевства. Его отца очень уважали и ценили жители всего мира, поэтому короля принц почти не видел, а если и видел, то очень редко и отношения у них не складывались. Но король передал принцу знания, которыми никто кроме него не смог бы наградить, - начал рассказ Тони, укладывая сына рядом. Джереми внимательно слушал папу, всматриваясь в глаза Старку-старшему. – Благодаря им, принц вскоре смог продолжить семейное дело, внеся свои коррективы. Теперь у него было все и еще больше. Он переехал в замок у моря, оборудовал все под себя, нанял работников и прислугу. Была у него казна большая, друзей много-много, поклонниц... Жил он и не тужил, как вдруг, позвонили ему из другого королевства и пригласили на прием. Он поехал на своей могучей коннице туда, но по дороге его словили разбойники и взяли в плен. Сколько его стража не искала, а все найти никак не могла, все глаза проглядела, а принца так и нет. Прошло три месяца, как нашли, заплутавшего в пустыне, наследника. Со всеми почестями его вернули обратно в королевство, почитали, как героя... А потом "герою" позвонили из подпольной организации рыцарей-защитников и пригласили к ним. Но принц отказался, так как были у него дела важнее.  
  
\- Какие? - мальчик снова прижался к отцу, рассматривая пока еще непонятный ему реактор.  
  
\- Разные, малыш. Их не перечислить, - улыбнулся и обнял. – Да и пригляделась ему одна чудесная девушка из его королевства. Она была не такая как все…  
  
\- У нее была борода?  
  
\- Хах, нет. Она была очень красива, - Тони не сдержал тихого смеха. Ему всегда нравилась детская логика сына.  
  
\- А у принца была борода?  
  
\- Да, у принца она была, небольшая, но все же… Так, не отвлекай. С мысли сбиваешь, - Тони щипнул сына, а тот на это только хохотнул и притих, ожидая продолжения сказки. – Так вот, понравилась ему девушка. Имя у нее было очень интересное, даже не припомнить сразу. Но что всем бросалось сразу в глаза, так это то, что была она очень красива. Моральные принципы и воспитание при ней. Просто идеал. Но, к сожалению, принц ей совсем не нравится, она не отвечала ему взаимностью. Что он только ради нее не делал: воевал с разбойниками и ворами, убивал драконов, рвал цветы с клумб злых бабуль, но ничего не производило на нее впечатления. Принц не сдался и продолжил совершать подвиги в ее честь. Вот однажды у него и получилось завоевать ее сердце…  
  
\- А как, па?  
  
\- Ты еще не спишь? Ты обычно засыпал после рассказа о разбойниках, - усмехнулся и чмокнул сына в нос. Тот скривился и легонько толкнул отца в грудь:  
  
\- Ты рассказывай, не отвлекайся.  
  
\- Ну наглец.. Весь в меня, - подмигнул и немного задумался. – Он просто победил самого сильно врага, вот и весь секрет.  
  
\- А врать сыну не хорошо, - мама зашла в комнату и присела на кровать. – Все было иначе, сынок.  
  
\- Как? - мальчика аж распирало от интереса, так что лежать спокойно он не мог. Сел и ждет продолжения истории от мамы.  
  
\- Девушке был симпатичен этот принц с самого начала, малыш. Просто он постоянно отпугивал ее своими поступками. Она волновалась за него, но все равно против своей воли влюблялась в принца все больше.  
  
\- Это как, ма?  
  
\- Да, Пеп, как это?  
  
\- Тебе ли не знать, что это чувство нельзя контролировать, милый, - миссис Старк пристроилась рядом с мужем и поцеловала того в щеку.  
  
\- Не томите, - неторопливо проныл малыш и забрался на родителей. – Что он такого сделал? А?  
  
\- Он превратился из разгильдяя и гуляки в настоящего рыцаря, облаченного в сияющие доспехи. Вырос принц в ее глазах, - тихо прошептала Пеппер и приобняла мужа.  
  
\- А он даже не подозревал об этом и все еще думал, что нравится ей только потому, что громит войска разбойников… - задумчиво ответил муж.  
  
\- Мм… тут нужно уточнить, котик, - поцеловала Тони в нос. – Раньше принц совершал подвиги только для того, чтобы понравился возлюбленной, а немного позже он просто помогал людям, сам не замечая этого. Изо дня в день, не ища выгоду для себя.  
  
\- Так он настоящий герой…  
  
\- Еще какой, - прошептала Пеппер и поцеловала мужа. Их сын уже посапывал на подушке.  
  
\- Его всегда утомляла романтика…  
  
\- Весь в тебя, дорогой, весь в тебя.  

   
  
                                                              ****


End file.
